A need exists to improve the saturation level of oxygen in waste water.
A need exists for a gas infusion waste water treatment facility that increases easily the concentration of atoms of oxygen in waste water.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.